Simple désir
by x0-loveless
Summary: Petite One-shot sur Shizuru et Natsuki, il y a une forte chance que cette fanfic continue en story Alors ... enjoy it


**** Simple désir *****

Hello les gens ! =D

Bon, je suppose que vous avez tous remarqué que nos chers écrivains de Shizunat ne postent plus grands-choses c'est temps-ci --', de ce fait (après un petit chantage ) je poste ici un one-shot qui continuera sans doute en story :p

Pour le moment de l'action .. franchement j'en sais rien lol. C'est sans doute après le festival des Hime .. Shizuru et natsuki sont " enfin " ensemble et blablabla =)

Enjoy it *

* * *

Il n'était pas si tard, mais le soleil s'était déjà couché. J'avais prévu de passé une petite soirée romantique avec Shizuru, mais voyant l'état de mon appartement je me décidai de m'activer à arranger celui-ci. Le sol était encombré de vêtements et de bouteilles de tout genre. Sans faire attention ou je mettais les pieds, je trébuchai sur une petite boite noire. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps avec une babiole, je l'engouffrai dans ma garde robe ou se trouvait ma collection de sous vêtements.

Je me demandais aussi par ailleurs ce que j'allais bien pouvoir porter ce soir, distraite par mes idées perverses, je n'entendis pas la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir.

Je me tenais debout en fouillant dans mon armoire, entourée de vêtements à mes pieds. Je ne me rendis pas tout de suite qu'une présence autre que la mienne se trouvait dans la pièce. De douces mains se collaient devant mes yeux sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, j'allais m'éloigner de ce contact quand j'entendis une voix douce et sucrée me murmurer au creux de l'oreille "qui est-ce ?"

D'un bégayement je répondis instinctivement Shizuru. La dénommée se retourna et me pris possession de mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse lui demander comment elle avait pénétré dans mon appartement, j'étais persuadée d'avoir fermé celui-ci. Je savais très bien que par la suite elle me ferait une remarque sur mon rougissement à cause du contact avec ses lèvres qu'elle m'offrait, mais pour l'instant je me concentrai sur la douceur ses lèvres. Je serai dans mes bras ma chère buveuse de thé qui fit de même, pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu me séparer de se contact, mais d'un manque d'oxygène je ne pu faire autrement. Marquant ma frustration par un petit gémissement, je regardai ma belle qui me sourit.

- Ara ara, Natsuki est très expressive aujourd'hui … me dit-elle avec un grand sourire provocateur.

- Evidement … nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de se voir cette semaine, vu tout le boulot que tu avais. J'avais sifflé cette phrase pour bien marquer mon mécontentement, mais en relevant la tête, je vis que Shizuru continuait à sourire. Intriguée par son maque de sensibilité je me frottai les cheveux de la main gauche en détournant mon regard du visage souriant de Shizuru.

- Mais bon, tu n'en es pas responsable non plus … tu as beaucoup de charge sur tes épaules. Mon regard était toujours perdu sur un point invisible dans la pièce décorée de désordre, serais-je devenue mélancolique ?

Je fus vite sortie de mes pensées quand Shizuru me prit le visage entre ses mains, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Tu es bien penseuse aujourd'hui, ma petite Natsuki. C'est rare que tu préoccupes tant de ce que les gens peuvent penser. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Elle m'avait demandé ça toujours avec un sourire sur les lèvres, mais cette fois-ci il était plus tiré vers un désolé dissimulé. Shizuru portait toujours son masque avec une perfection et une facilité inimaginable, c'est en passant mes journées avec elle que je découvris ses failles. Shizuru ne se comportait jamais de la même façon avec moi qu'avec les autres personnes. Mais parfois j'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant ce masque sans le moindre sentiment.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas … je crois que je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je n'allais quand même pas lui faire part de mes états d'âme plus stupide les un que les autres.

Ma bien aimé me pris dans les bras pour m'offrir un réconfort sans pareil, me collant un peu plus à ce corps chaud, je sentis le souffle de Shizuru dans ma nuque. Shizuru s'avançait pour la troisième fois de mes lèvres. Mais cette fois-ci contre toute attente, au dernier moment, ou je m'apprêtais à les toucher, elles s'éloignèrent. Shizuru sorti de l'étreinte que nous formions.

- Natsuki veut-elle quelque chose ? me demanda-t-elle de son regard enviant. Évidement que je voulais quelque chose ! Je n'avais pas apprécié qu'elle me refuse le baiser et qu'elle se retire de notre embrassade. Je m'y sentais si bien. Mais ma surprise fut grande quand elle sortit sa dernière phrase, elle s'en alla me laissant ainsi seule dans la pièce perdue dans ma frustration et mes pensées. Mon regard ne décolla pas de son basin qu'elle balançait à merveille. Comprenant ou mes yeux s'étaient posé, je ne pu me retenir un rougissement encore plus fort que le précédant. Reprenant doucement mes esprits, je me mis en quête de retrouver ma belle qui dans ses grandes habitudes devrait se trouver dans ma cuisine. Shizuru sursauta quand mon corps se colla à son dos, j'avoue qu'il est très rare que je sois si expressive, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher devant la déesse qui se trouvait devant moi. Laissant mes mains se glisser à volonté sur son corps je les posai délicatement sur ses hanches. Avant de commencer doucement à m'avancer vers l'ouverture de son jeans moulant qui laissait entrevoir facilement ses magnifiques formes.

Mais malheureusement pour moi, Shizuru voulu une fois de plus m'empêcher de combler mes désirs. Elle plaça ses mains sur les miennes et les déplaçait sur ses hanches, me reculant ainsi de son entre jambe. Elle tourna l'égermant la tête pour voir mon regard triste et déçu. Je ne compris pas le geste de Shizuru, serait-elle fâchée ? Aurai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Toutes ces questions me tournaient dans la tête, jusqu'à ce que le regard de ma bien aimée se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux d'un rouge cramoisis étaient joueurs et moqueurs. Essaierait-elle encore une fois de m'empêcher de gouter à son corps que j'envie temps ? D'un râlement je me desserra de son dos et parti m'assoir sur l'un des plans de travails de ma cuisine, les jambes croisées et le regard fixant un point invisible, j'entendis la présidente du conseil de Fuuka se retenir de rire. Il n'y a rien de drôle à la situation, je ne supporte pas que l'on me dise non.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ris … je n'aime pas quand tu es distante avec moi. J'avais osé sortir cette phrase en attendant une réflexion de Shizuru. Je la fixai de mon regard de petit chiot espérant ainsi avoir une réaction positive.

-Ara, je crois que je vais devoir donner à Natsuki ce qu'elle veut ... mais …

Shizuru s'était retournée pour me parler. Faisant toujours ma boude boudeuse, je me refusai à tourner la tête vers celle de Shizuru. Mais celle-ci était bien décidée à me faire comprendre quelque chose. Ne savant quoi et n'aimant pas rester intriguée je me décidai à regarder Shizuru. Elle avait toujours son petit sourire joueur. Je la voyais s'avancer dangereusement vers moi, pris de peur, je voulu la repousser mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle tira mes mains dans mon dos, et à l'aide d'un essuie de vaisselle qui trainait sur le plan de travail, elle attacha mes mains l'une à l'autre.

Stupéfaite et immobilisée je la dévisageai, quand soudain je compris. J'avais encore une fois perdu. Non s'en est trop, je n'allais pas me laisser faire comme ça. J'essayai premièrement de me défaire de mes liens, mais ceux-ci avaient été attaché avec soins par ma tendre Shizuru qui riait de mon impuissance deux fois plus. D'un mouvement brusque je basculai malencontreusement sur Shizuru qui sous mon poids, tomba avec moi sur le sol. Me relevant doucement je m'aperçu que j'étais à califourchon sur Shizuru. Avant de rougir de notre position, je la détaillai de haut en bas afin d'apercevoir si notre chute lui aurait occasionné une quelconque blessure. Mais à mon grand soulagement, Shizuru n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal quelque part. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je lui fis comprendre que cette fois-ci j'étais supérieur à elle. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes et me retira après ce contact pour me mettre à rire. Basculant sur le côté, je lui demandai de me détacher et lui promis d'être patiente.

* * *

**Omake**

x0-loveless : J'aurai pu faire une super fin avec un super lemon là --"

Clara76120 : Vaut mieux pas, Nana-chan. Je te connais, tu nous aurais pondu un truc tordu ...

x0-loveless : Bah c'est pas ma faute si mon esprit a formé plein de trucs intéressants si je faisais utiliser les instruments de cuisine à Shizuru et natsuki _

Clara76120 : T'avais promis un truc tout mignon, tou doux ! Sans sodomie, sadisme et viol !

x0-loveless : C'est justement pour ça que je me suis arrêté là T_T

Clara76120 : Merci Nana-chan =)

x0-loveless : Merci à toi, pour ma base de l'histoire x) ... Mais bon ...

Tout ça pour la suite de ta fiction T_T Yuki-chan est un démon _

Clara76120 : Et Nana-chan une psychopathe perverse --"

x0-loveless : oO"


End file.
